It's Melted
by derpmano
Summary: Kiku always does whatever he feels like, but when Romano flirts with one girl, shit goes flying off the handle. The unfairness of it all. Romapan. Alternate Personality! AU. One-shot.


**A/N: This is an alternate personality AU, which means their not going to be their canon selves. *^* Author is sorry. A little bit. Naw. But here's a breakdown.**

**Kiku. Think 2P.**

**Romano is a dork. Enough said.**

**Belarus, aka Natalya, is a cock block who smiles a lot.**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it, because I sure love those alternate personas more than anyone!**

**I don't own anything. Just thought I'd jump on the disclaimer bandwagon.**

* * *

It all started when Romano invited his friend over to hang out. It was the perfect day to chill, for many reasons. He was lounging in his room, waiting for him to show up. It was still messy—littered with dirty clothes, magazines sprawled around without care, and posters jamming the wall space—but he knew his bro Kiku would understand. He's a guy. Kiku's a guy. Guys are messy.

"Wha—what the hell is this!" Kiku sputtered upon entering the bedroom. He took a step back from the doorway, appalled by the garbage dump before him. Romano, however, stood beside him apathetically, wondering why he was freaking out. "When was the last time you cleaned, the Dark Ages? No, this _is_ the Dark Ages! Grab a mop and help me clean this…abomination!"He then promptly scurried downstairs to retrieve an arsenal of cleaning supplies. Right. Romano forgot to factor in the fact that his best friend was Japanese. No Japanese would take the subject of cleaning lightly.

He stepped down the stairs to catch up with him. "Hey, it's no big deal. Wait up." By the time he reached Kiku, he was digging through the supply closet feverishly, throwing things about to look for the right floor cleanser. Romano laid a hand on his shoulder, catching his attention. "Look, if it bothers you that much, let's just go out."

Kiku looked at him like he was crazy. "Go out? And ignore the fungus that's spreading on your bed sheets?"

"There's no fungus!" He squawked indignantly, cheeks reddening.

"There's enough fungus to spread on your breakfast toast. Now, let's get to it." Kiku tossed him a bottle of Windex and resumed rummaging through the supplies.

Romano took a moment to look at the bottle, then threw it to the side. "Come on! Cleaning's boring, and I want to have fun."

"We'll sing the working song."

"What? That's lame."

Kiku chose an orange scented floor shiner from a box of unlabeled bottles. He shook the bottle, checking for contents and stood up, satisfied. He spared Romano a look. "If you wanted to have fun, you should have cleaned up first. Now let's go up there and take care of it before you die of an unlisted disease." He pushed past him and made his way up the stairs again, Romano following in his tracks.

The brunette groaned, rubbing Kiku's shoulders. Maybe if he warmed up to the Asian, he would get want he wanted, but his friend proved that he couldn't be budged as he walked back into the infected room with caution. He narrowed his eyes at the filth. He couldn't believe Romano lived in this. He thought Italians were cleaner than this. But wait, Romano grew up in the states, so he's technically American. Figures. Real Italians wouldn't put up with this crap. He rolled up his sleeves and entered the room with Romano waiting at the door, watching in wonder. Then, Kiku stopped in his tracks.

Romano raised an eyebrow, muffling a laugh. "What's up? See an alien?"

The teen turned heel and dashed outside in fear. Romano's head swiveled between his friend and the mess, trying to put together what had happened, and chose to run after him. Kiku was at the base of the stairs, bottle on the floor and shrugging on his coat. "Get down here!" he shouted.

"What?" The teen chuckled, amused by his friend's pointless phobia. "Can't handle the beast?"

"Just get down here! We're going to the store." He announced, throwing up Romano's coat as well. The boy reached down and caught it, shoving his arms into the sleeves as he ran back down the stairs. "Home Depot. Let's go."

"Why?" The brunette wondered, taking hold of Kiku's shoulders once more.

He shrugged them off and opened the front door, letting in a gust of cold air that made Romano's face scrunch up in surprise. "Because your room is so disgusting, we'll need extra supplies. Your supply closet is crap. I'm surprised your family has survived this long in captivity." They walked outside, feet slipping on frost, making their way to the store on the other side of town.

Romano shrugged in answer to the question, smiling as he said, "If you're such a clean freak, how can you go outside? There's germs everywhere. How come you aren't having a panic attack?"

"Have you ever heard 'nature's a bitch'?" Kiku asked, examining the frosted over sidewalk beneath his shoes.

"No."

"It's what the kanji in my mother's name means."

They shared a laugh, strolling down the winter worn sidewalk.

* * *

Despite Romano's high hopes, the hardware store did sell cleaning supplies, leading the teen into a solid hour of boredom and solidarity as his friend perused the aisles of cleansers and scented sprays while he waited near one of the check out aisles. He'd told him not to follow because 'he would just bother Kiku the whole time, and it was better that an employee would bleed to death from the ears than him, so talk to someone else while he did the real work'. Romano sighed. His best friend could be a bit of a downer sometimes, especially when it came down to work.

He leaned against a rack of candy, looking at everything he possibly could to avoid inevitable boredom. But there are only so many advertisements, rows of paint buckets, and stack of wood he could bear to look at. He started to feel the boredom settle in and he fidgeted in his place, rocking back and forth on his heels. He began to whistle 'Everyone's A Little Bit Racist' until a middle aged employee gave him the evil eye. Romano shrunk into the puffiness of his coat until the woman walked away.

He sighed. This store was so boring. When was Kiku going to get back? He wished that his friend would have let him tag along. He was going to be cleaning after all, and he bet that he could have used Romano's help with brands and stuff. Oh, who is he kidding. Kiku would have just gotten annoyed with him.

Romano sighed again, then removed himself from the rack of candy. The metal was beginning to hurt his back.

A light bulb went off in his head, spreading a wide grin on his face. He dug through his pocket for money, pulling out a five and some dimes. Taking two chocolate bars from the display, he paid at the register and reclaimed his spot, chewing on the soft milkiness of the candy. The other he would save for Kiku. Yep, that Milky Way had Kiku's name all over it. He put it in his pocket, storing it away with the remains of his money for later. He hopes Kiku would lighten up a bit after eating it. It would make the cleaning go by a whole lot easier if both of them were happy.

Ten minutes passed by on Romano's cell phone, and he wondered if it took his parents this long to shop for cleaning things. Probably not; Kiku had already expressed his distaste in their preferred products, so he was probably taking a little longer to get what really worked. Every time he visited the boy's house, it was spotless. Not a speck of dirt anywhere. He always wondered whether it was him or his parents, though now it was clearly the former.

Romano bit off the last vestige of his Milky Way, crumpling up the wrapper with one hand and stuffing it in his coat pocket. It was beginning to get warm in the room, but he left his coat on. He would feel silly if someone saw him just standing there, holding his coat but not buying anything. But hey, that was what he was doing, so why not? He shrugged off his coat, his arms breathing in cool air and thanking him. He sighed in relief. That felt good. Romano tied off the coat around his waist, leaning back against the rack. Man, he was bored. Won't Kiku just hurry it up already?

"There's a rack for that, you know." A voice said. Romano's head swung up to meet the person, smiling in the anticipation that Kiku had finished and they could go home. But his eyes didn't meet his clean freak friend, they met with the platinum haired sweetie from his biology class, Natalya. His smile didn't falter. Natalya was one of his best friends.

"Oh. Hey there!" he laughed. "What're you doing here, Natty?" Romano pulled the squealing girl into a hug, which she returned, arms wrapping around his neck.

"Um, I work here." She grinned, rubbing his neck.

The teen returned the gesture, rubbing circles on her waist. "Well, I don't come around a whole lot. I'm glad I did." He waggled his eyebrows, making her laugh.

"Oh, stop, ya big lug." Natalya pulled back and slapped his chest playfully.

They continued to make small talk and crack jokes, with the occasional push and shove accompanying the playful banter. Romano and Natalya both knew that they were just playing.

But Kiku saw flirting. He saw the light blonde making a move on _his_ friend, and _his_ friend responding with the same enthusiasm. What the hell? He was gone for two minutes, and Romano picks up some chick from the store. He strangled shopping basket's handle and bit his lip to keep from shouting at the girl. Who did she think she is, moving in on his Romano?

He wore his coat around his waist, talking her up in between check out areas. He laughed. She laughed. Kiku fumed. She was totally looking him up and down, checking out his awesome body, looking at his toned chest through his tight long sleeved shirt—and it's not like he noticed these things himself! They were things anyone could have noticed, and certainly that hussy over there noticed them too!

He wanted to throttle the girl there and then, but he doesn't think Romano would receive the action very well. Well, _intercept_, bitches! He paced quickly to the scene, bringing one foot in front of the other to bring an end to this blasphemy.

Romano caught sight of his approaching friend and waved happily. "Kiku!" he called, turning to Natalya. "Hey, I gotta go. We're going to clean my room after this, and it'll take a while."

"Clean your room?" she stifled a laugh. "Fail."

"I know," he admitted, still chuckling. "Hey, let's hang out some other time, okay?"

"Okay. Later!" she waved, walking off to service on old man who just hobbled in on a cane.

Romano grinned and turned to stumble into Kiku. He almost knocked the boy over, stopping himself before they both fell to the floor. "Whoa! Sorry, didn't see you there." He noticed Kiku's sour expression, lips falling as he asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Let's get out of here," he spat, making his way to an empty aisle.

Romano wondered what got into his friend and ran to catch up.

* * *

The walk home was silent and angry. Romano tried several times to get the problem out of his friend, but he stubbornly resisted all of his attempts of conversation. After a while, he stopped trying, sensing the mood between them. He shoved his hand into his coat pocket, which he had thrown back on while Kiku attempted to leave him behind in the store, feeling the contents while soft fingers. He felt the warmth of the chocolate bar he'd bought for him, wondering if now was the right time to ask if he wanted it. Going with better judgment, he kept the confection wrapped up tight in his coat, waiting for a better moment.

When they reached his house, Kiku kicked the door open angrily and stomped inside. Romano raised an eyebrow as he followed him in, closing the door carefully behind him. His friend was dumping the supplies in the hallway closet and storming back to the front door. Romano realized that Kiku was making a move to leave and stepped in front of him. He tried to maneuver around the Italian, but to no avail.

"Step off." He growled, pushing Romano to the side. He grabbed the door handle. The teen decided enough was enough and pulled Kiku into a bone crushing bear hug, making the boy gasp, and hefted him over his shoulder. "What! Put me down! I'll kick your ass! Hey!" he protested as Romano carried him upstairs to his bedroom, planning to squeeze the problem out of him. Stopping with the kicking Kiku in his arms, he swerved to avoid his messy room and locked them in his parents' room instead. He dropped the Asian down on the soft carpet, swearing and complaining from the sudden fall. "What do you even want?"

"I want to know what's bothering you." Romano admitted, sitting against the door to foil any plans of escape.

"Nothing, now you can go take a flying leap."

The teen moved closer, meeting Kiku's eyes. "Not true. You were fine when we left the house, but when we left the store, you were angry about something."

Kiku narrowed his eyes at his oblivious friend. Could he really not know? He's been hinting at it for months now, and the idiot still doesn't get the message. But after so long, he wonders if it's right to just tell him straight out. Maybe Romano's been ignoring his attempts at flirting as a way of being considerate because he doesn't feel the same. If that's it…

"Did I say something? Are you mad at me? Please tell me." The face he adopted now was the most serious Kiku has ever seen him. It's kind of infuriating and sexy at the same time. Romano knits his eyebrows, lifting a hand to grace Kiku's forehead. "Are you sick?"

He just realizes how hard he's been blushing and smacks his hand away, more blood rushing to his cheeks. "Don't touch me."

Romano leans in, concerned. His heart pounds like a drum against his chest. He's so close, he can smell him. Kiku flushes wildly, not able to even move away. He's so close, too close. His lips are so close to his, if he leaned in a little farther, he could touch them. His face feels steamy hot. Damn it! He can't stand being this close to him and not do anything! Moving with his instincts, he leans in and presses his lips against Romano's, inhaling. His eyes close. His lips are softer than he thought they would be, and with that thought, he presses harder, using the ground as leverage.

His eyes are shut, and he has no idea of the other's reaction until he feels a reluctant response, a pushing back on his own lips and a hand on his waist. He doesn't wait, he pushes Romano to the floor and climbs on top of him, savoring the moment, because _Romano_ is kissing him back.

Kiku feels two hands slide along his sides, stroking up and down, fingertips caressing his hips, waist, ribs, then back down again. He moves in closer, letting himself down on Romano. They press together, much like their lips, chests meeting and hearts pounding. He breathes raggedly, aroused by the contact and wanting more. He flicks Romano's lip, asking for entry, but his friend—boyfriend? He doesn't know in this moment—doesn't know what it means, and he finds himself pulling back from his warm lips unwillingly and breathing, "Open your mouth, idiot." He does so, eyes glazed over with heated enjoyment of Kiku's amazing touch, parting his lips as Kiku dove back in, locking lips with him once again. He gently slid in his tongue, pushing the muscle against Romano's and exploring the wet cavern, feeling everything and getting familiar. Romano moaned, eyes shut and flushing like hell. Kiku decided it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, flicking his tongue against the other's, circling and pushing, making him moan in pleasure. He could feel his heart threatening to jump out of his chest, but he ignored it.

Romano tried to take control, battling for dominance in the damp expanse of Kiku's mouth, sliding in his tongue and moving every which way, but he was too inexperienced. Kiku quickly dominated, pressing against him, cupping his face with skilled hands and grazing a spot on his neck, inciting another moan from the flushed teen. He pulled back, removing his lips from Romano to his utter displeasure, and brushed over the spot. The brunette shivered in pleasure, head leaning back to give Kiku access to his throat. He took full advantage, kissing the spot once, hearing Romano groan and feeling his hands tighten around his waist, and wasn't that the hottest thing ever?

He bucked his hips, feeling himself getting hard. A burning, throbbing sensation gathered in that spot as he tried to control himself. He pressed his lips against Romano's weak spot once more, reveling in the pure bliss he was making him feel. He kissed the spot, hearing him moan, and sucked hard on the spot, lathing his tongue, biting firmly, sucking again. When he released the spot from his authority, a red bite mark greeted his sight. He smirked. He left his mark on Romano.

Kiku went back in for another kiss, this one smoother and less needy than the last one. Knowing Romano's kiss a little better, he moved his tongue slowly and tenderly, pressed his lips softly instead of roughly. Romano's hand slid up his back and to his neck. He just melted into the kiss, eyes closed and cheeks flushed. When they separated, they were both equally aroused by each other, breathing lightly and meeting each other's gaze.

Romano gulped, panting again. He looked up at Kiku, who was hovering above him like some kind of Sex God. He blinked a few times to clear the haze that blurred his vision before saying, "I think I get it now."

Kiku cupped his cheek and kissed him once more. "You'd better."

"Kiku?" Romano breathed, still in ecstasy.

He hummed in response, pressing kisses along his exposed, marked neck.

Romano pushed his face away to Kiku's confusion. "I—" he started, gulping. "Stop, no more." His face was lined with the most brilliant shade of red, arousing Kiku's senses.

"Why?" The look in his eyes was almost predatory.

"Because if you don't, I'll—" he blushed, gasping. "I'll come."

Kiku's eyes strayed down to their meeting hips, pulling away to witness Romano's bulging manhood, jeans wet with precum. It was twitching in anticipation, waiting for Kiku to do something about it. Oh, he would love to do something about it. But seeing how inexperienced Romano acted the entire time, he knew that if he did anything, it would undoubtedly be his first time in that as well. Kiku looked into Romano's glazed eyes, overwhelmed with pleasure. Maybe some other time. "Just go use the bathroom." He advised, climbing off of Romano to let him go. He stood up and dashed for the master bathroom, slamming the door behind him. The door swung open and Romano burst out, sprinting for the door and rushing to the other bathroom.

Kiku sighed. Well, it was his parents' bathroom, after all.

Romano came back later with new pants and no hard on. He was grinning as he shut the door, much to Kiku's relief. This much was normal. Romano sat down next to him, crossing his legs and meeting his eyes. "So." He offered after a minute of wavering silence.

"So? That's it?" Kiku asked. "You're not even asking for any explanation?"

He pondered and replied, "Yeah, I would like one of those, actually. Go ahead."

Kiku resisted face palming as he offered his long and winding enlightenment that dated back to the year before. It was a long explanation. A _long_ one, and he was both humbled and grateful that Romano willingly followed along without problem. When he finished, Romano nodded sagely.

"So you want to be my boyfriend?"

Kiku reached over and smacked Romano's forehead for asking such a stupid question. "Yes, idiot. Have you even been listening?" he snapped.

"Yes, I listened to every hour of it." he teased, earning another smack to the head, receiving it with a playful grin.

He lifted up his newly earned boyfriend, sliding Kiku into his lap. He held him close, wrapping both hands around his waist to keep him from falling. "There's one thing I don't get. Why'd you think Natalya and I were together?"

"Are you serious?" he asked incredulously. "You were flirting. Hard."

"We're _friends_. You've seen us hang out before."

Kiku scoffed. "Oh, really? Like, on a date?"

"No!" Romano sputtered, somewhat offended that he would be associated with her in such a way. "With Yong Soo and Matthias. We've all been friends since the fourth grade. It seems kind of wrong that we'd block her out now just because she's a girl."

Now Kiku felt weird for being so assuming. He leaned into Romano's hug thoughtfully, feeling his warm, strong hands close in the distance behind him. "Sorry." He murmured, voice rumbling in the other's ear.

He pressed a kiss on his cheek. "It's all good." They stayed like that for a long while, in each other's arms until Romano pulled back quickly with a bright look of realization in his eyes. He wriggled his legs out from under Kiku and set him down on the carpet, to his confusion. "Hold on, I got you something!" he announced brightly, digging through his coat pockets to find something. He proudly began to pull out a candy bar from its confines, smile dropping as the wrapper drooped over his enclosed fingers. Kiku raised an eyebrow at the chocolate bar's strange contortions.

Romano pouted at the unfortunate turn of events. "Aw, it's melted."


End file.
